


Beach Poem

by Gongy



Series: ffxv week prompts [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: This is very short, Tumblr: ffxvweek, extremely short, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gongy/pseuds/Gongy
Summary: 8/14 | Day 2: A Day at the Beach-------------------------------A four line poem about the chocobros having a good time at the beach





	Beach Poem

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize this is very short 
> 
> Enjoy~

It was a fine summer day in Galdin Quay

The chocobros had went to play

A time of fun, swimming, and fishing by the bay

The fight tomorrow can wait for today


End file.
